Kingdom Konoha kokoro
by sasuke1010
Summary: Just read it. Kingdom Konoha Heart
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Konoha Kokoro**_

I opened my eyes and kept my train of thought on one saying.

"A shattered dream thats like a far off memory, A far off memory that is like a shattered dream..."

"I want to line the pieces up" HE said

"yours and mine" we said in unison.

"hey hinata?" He said

"yes sasuke?" I replied.

"will we be like this forever, both searching for a dream, our shattered dreams" He asked

"As long as we are lost, we shall stay this way" I said

"dont worry Hinata, we'll find out why you were sent to this place" He reassured me.

"Sasuke, I think dreamers are sent here... take Neji nii san for instance"

"what about neji?"

"Neji nii san was looking for a purpose for living.."

"I see, so then everyone on this destiny island is a wandering dreamer?" He asked me.

"Yes, that is my theory... its just that us two, we are the most sensible ones but I wonder... what is our dream?"

"I think" he said "we are dreamers looking for a dream"

"I think so too Sasuke.." I agreed while looking at the sunset.

"Hey hina chan!!" Naruto ran up to me.

"hello naruto kun, how are you?" I asked.

"hina chan!! why are you hanging around sasu teme again?" Naruto asked me.

"shut up dobe!" Sasuke scolded.

"Ya want some Teme!!" Naruto yelled back.

"guys guys calm down please!!" I twitched. They do this every time!!

"I hang around Sasuke because he is my friend, as so you Naruto kun" I said bluntly.

"Hinata!!" Tenten called.

"yes tenten chan?"

"Neji he... he..." tenten cried.

"wh-what happened to neji nii san?!!" I asked.

"he... disappeared!!!!!" Tenten cried more.

"tenten chan, Neji nii san then has found his purpose in life, he has found his dream so now he may go now... you know that once you find your dream you are exiled from destiny island" I said.

"bu-but why did he have to find it now?! I loved him Hinata!!" Tenten told me.

"tenten chan, maybe he did not wish to leave... maybe he stopped looking but eventually... we must all find our dreams and disappear.."

"Hinata!! Why does destiny island do this to us!!"

"because, it wants us to find our dreams... nothing more I suppose... maybe it wants us to suffer"

"Sasuke Kuuunnnn!!!" Sakura squeeled and hugged sasuke.

"get off me sakura!!" sasuke screamed.

"but Sasuke kunnn... you know you love me!! Don't be so shy!!" Sakura said.

"I dont"

"but sasuke kuunnn" Sakura pouted.

"get lost Sakura" Sasuke glared daggers at her.

And Sakura Left. Then Naruto kun left. Tenten chan left as well.

"Sasuke.. when do you think we will find our dreams?" I asked

"I dont know.. hopefully soon or else I think ill be forced to strangle Sakura!!" He replied angrily.

Suddenly there was an earth quake

"ahh Sasuke!!!" I shouted.

"Sorry Hinata... but you remember dark and light right?" He asked suddenly and randomly

"yes I do... what does that have anything to do with any of this?" I asked back.

"Ive joined the dark... Hinata..."Sasuke responded.

My eyes widened. Sasuke had joined the dark side. Suddenly his clothes changed from blue to the darkest black ive ever seen.

"no....NOOO!!!" I was crying at this point. Sasuke was like my family. He was my best friend.

"why Sasuke why!!" I begged for an answer.

"to find my dream.. I must destroy this island with darkness" He answered back.

My heart shattered. Quickly I ran to Naruto.

"Naruto kun... Sasuke he...he..."

"whats wrong Hinata chan?"

"Sasuke joined the dark side!! and now he wants to destroy this place!!"

"TEME!!!" Naruto shouted.

"ah Naruto.. we are opposites now..." Sasuke pointed out

"Teme why!! I thought we were friends!!" Naruto shouted out to Sasuke.

"we are.. but I want my dream more.."

"TEME YOU IDIOT!!"

"why?"

"darkness wont get you anywhere!!"

"I dont believe you... I want to find out myself.. sayonara.. Hinata" And then with that, Sasuke walked toward a dark portal and left us. Suddenly the island started to slowly but surely was dying right in front of my eyes. Suddenly, I saw some sort of key appear into my hand. I didnt know what it was but I thought it could help.

"Naruto kun!! Naruto kun!! where are you?" I called out to Naruto. I didnt see him. All I saw was the island slowly turning into black mist right before my eyes. Finally I spotted Naruto. So I ran over.

"Naruto kun... how are we supposed to save Sasuke much less ourselves!!" I panicked. Naruto turned to me.

"Hinata chan.. Im going after Sasuke. Please stay here" Naruto asked. All I could do was nod. Shockingly, Naruto opened a blue colored door by writing the word 'rasengan' into the air. And Naruto kun was gone as well. Leaving me in the disintegrating island. 'Naruto kun, Sasuke... im coming!!' I thought bravely. So then the key I held in my hand moved on its own and opened a portal. And so thats how my adventure began....

Chapter one, How to lose your way

**Hinata POV**

**Welcome to Twilight town**

I awoke in a strange world. I saw a sign and started to read it.

"Twilight town, home of whoever wants to live here" I read aloud.

"I see your new here" A girl came up to me and said monotoned.

"hello, may I ask who are you?" I asked the girl.

"hello my name is Bella, can you yell me if you saw a boy that is REALLY strong but pale skinned?" Bella asked.

"im sorry Bella chan but im also looking for someone, plus just arrived so I didnt see anything. Sorry" I apologized.

"its alright..." she mumbled.

Then this amazingly cute boy walked toward us.

"hey Bella, sorry for running off like that" A boy said.

"Edward I told you already, stop going on..-" She looked at me and coughed something. I have bad judgment so I wouldn't know.

"alright alright... sorry" Edward apologized to Bella.

"um maybe I should leave you two alone." I asked and walked away.

**Normal POV**

"nice girl" Bella said

"she smells tasty, this could be bad" Edward cautioned.

"uh oh, do you think-" Bella was cut off.

"yeah, THOSE guys will be after her in no time, what should we do Bella? We cant let them drink another human dry, that will cause suspicion." Edward pointed out.

**Hinata POV**

I ran back to Bella and Edward.

"um, where do I go? Im trying to find a boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, have you seen him?!" I shouted out.

Edward and Bella looked at each other then looked back at me.

"what a strange name but ok... no we havent, or at least I havent... have you Edward?" Bella asked Edward.

"nope" Edward answered coolly.

"oh" I said blankly.

"You can Hang out with us though!!" Bella said as excitingly as she could. Or so it would seem.

I blinked. It couldnt hurt right? Wrong. As soon as I answered Edward picked me and Bella up and ran fast into a forest. Wonder why.

"um where are we going?" I asked Bella

"we're going to Edwards house" Bella said calmly.

"we need to talk to my parents" Edward insisted. I guess that was okay, right? Wrong again. When we entered they started to sniff me all around.

"why is she here Edward?" a women said.

(note: I DO NOT KNOW THEIR NAMES so the phyic one is girl #1 and the mean one is girl #2 and the spikey haired doctor is Man and the one whos the boyfriend of the phyic one is boy #1 and the other is boy #2 and Women ad Edwards mom, bad guy is scary man and the other two are not mentioned.)

"not going to eat her are we?" a boy said.

"Oh hi Bella!!!!" another girl said.

"Hello everyone, this is Hinata, shes in danger!" Bella said.

"well we knew that! Check out her scent shes like a meal with legs!" the women said.

"very funny mom" Edward rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the wall burst open and incomes a mysterious scary person.

"Hello, I smelt something nice besides that first girl in your house" scary guy said. I was scared. They couldnt mean me right?

"whats your problem?! Our house if off limits remember?" boy #1 said.

"I saw the future, and believe me... this guy aint goin' for it. He will take her away or Bella" Girl #1 said.

Edward quickly moved in front of Bella. Boy # 1 stepped in front of me along with girl #1.

"um... whats going on?" I asked scarcely.

"didnt you tell her? We're all minus Bella... VAMPIRES!!" scary guy said. Vampires?! No way!! they were going to eat me? So I took out my giant key.

"I only have this, its not much but it may help me!!" I screamed. Edward's right shoe suddenly came out of his foot and was put in front of the key. So I yelled "UNLOCK" I guess the key was effective because I floated away and ended up back where I started. The giant key did not disappear like last time. I wondered what was going on. I noticed that I was surrounded by these guys that looked like they were about to fall over.

"u-um may I ask who are you?" I asked politely. No response.

Then a giant black hole appeared infront of me and out came a man with a crown on her head.

"Oh my I suppose I have gone to the wrong place" he said to himself. Or so I thought.

"Oh you have a keyblade young girl. Hello, my name is Kiba. Im the King of Konoha kokoro" He told me.

"Um excuse me then your majesty but, w-where am I?" I asked her

"Oh this is twilight town, come on ill take you to my kingdom... before vampires come out for a drink" And with that I was whisked away into the dark hole. On the other side it was like I went to a different dimension. I never would of guessed that I was right.

Chapter 2. When you Get a mission from royalty

"Welcome to Kingdom hearts, this is my home!" Kiba said cheerfully.

"Your majesty!!" 2 boys ran toward Kiba. One had brown hair and the other one was a giant talking Dog.

"Oh hey Akamaru, Shino." Kiba greeted.

"Somethings wrong!! it appears a dimension was completely covered in darkness today. Somewhere called 'destiny islands'!!" Shino reported.

"NOOOO!!!!" I screeched. The very place I met Naruto, Tenten, my cousin Neji and... Sasuke too....Gone...

All of a sudden Kiba hugged me. I cried on him.

"shh was destiny island... your home?" Kiba asked softly. Now that I think about it, yes it was. I nodded.

"I see... SHINO! AKAMARU!!" Kiba called out to the 2 boys that looked about my age.

"Look guys, we MUST help little uhh... whats your name young lady?" Kiba asked me.

"o-oh, hello im hinata hyuuga. Nice to meet you" I introduced myself.

"Well take little hina chan with you! You guys have a mission!!" Kiba announced.

"yes sir" Shino and Akamaru agreed.

"um, what does this mission have to do with me?" I clutched my so called 'keyblade'.

"everything young lady. It appears the keyblade has chosen you for its master. As owner of the keyblade, it is your duty to take out all heartless's and help restore balance to all dimensions. Hinata Hyuuga, do you accept this mission?" Kiba asked me again simply.

I thought about it.

"Yes your majesty! I accept!!" I agreed to this mission. It could help me find Sasuke and Naruto kun.

"Thats Good to hear Hina chan!! now then off you go! Restore all of our lands before the darkness consumes it" King Kiba said to me.

And so we were off. I learned new things during my ride on the so called 'gummi ship'. Akamaru only calls it that because the ship was made by a gummi bear. Would you believe THAT?! And Akamaru is the chief of police and the Kings right hand man. As for shino kun... I havent learned a thing!! Well except for him controlling bugs... in exchange for his eyes!! Would you believe that too? HIS EYES FOR GODS SAKES!!

Akamaru looked back at me while I was pondering on how to Find Sasuke.

"You Ok Hinata?" He asked me.

"oh im alright, its all just fine" I said with a smile.

"Somethings up, Let me know ok Hinata?" Akamaru comforted. I don't know why but... I found myself telling Akamaru everything that happened to me. Shino was listening too but I didnt mind him.

"and thats what happened" I ended.

"Oh Gosh that must have been terrible!" Akamaru said in shock.

"Uh guys, Id hate to be the party crasher but... we are here.." Shino announced.

"Thanks Shino kun" I thanked.

"Yeah thanks dude" Akamaru thanked as well.

"where exactly are we?" I asked Shino.

"Were in China! Apparently someone from the Akatsuki are here!" Shino replied.

"Akatsuki? Who are the Akatsuki?" I asked Akamaru.

"The Akatsuki are vile creatures that claim to be human but they are not. They are nobodies. Made from someone with a great deal of Soul energies also known as, Chakra. They are the reason that the darkness is growing!!" Akamaru explained.

"O-oh.. thank you very much" I said. That explains SO much. Maybe Sasuke joined this Organization.

"No problem kid."

"Hey Akamaru?"

"yeah kid?whats-"

"Have you ever Battled one of the Akatsuki before?" Akamaru went into silence. Shino glared at me.

"Akamaru is the chief of the army, and yet he has yet to face one of the Akatsuki." Shino explained. "Only the King has ever seen one. But somehow he took a picture. Apparently they're guys who wear black cloaks. You cant miss them"

And with that we teleported into... China..

**Normal POV**

**Welcome to China**

"eh... EHHH!!" Hinata yelled. She did not see herself Teleporting so soon.

"Hina chan welcome to China!" Akamaru welcomed. Hinata looked around.

"Hinata!!" A girl yelled out while waving her hand around. It was tenten.

"Tenten chan" Hinata smiled. At least she knew tenten was safe.

"Hinata chan what are you doing all the way in china?"

"look girly... what anime are you from?" Shino asked.

"uh im from street fighter, I play chun li!" Tenten said with pride

"Wow thats great... and wait, Anime?!?!" Hinata said confusingly.

"yeah for example.. were all from Naruto!" Akamaru tried to explain.

"WHAT?!?! Naruto kun is our Father?!" Hinata said surprised

"No... thats the name of the anime!!"

"so that means hes not my father?"

"yes, your father is hiashi hyuuga and since your not from any other anime except Naruto your a roaming character"

"is that so...?"

"yes"

"Would you both take this seriously?" Shino Asked.

"Dont worry Shino had always been a stick in the mud" Akamaru told Hinata.

Tenten asked "what brings you to China anyways?"

"were here to find the Akatsuki!" Hinata declared shamelessly.

"Dont announce it!" Akamaru said.

"no wait akamaru... maybe that may be a good idea... Hey Akatsuki Over here. Akamaru you loud idiot Yell!" Shino demanded.

"AKATSUKI GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT WUSS'S!!" Akamaru screamed from the top of his lungs.

"AKATSUKI SAMAAA!! COME AND GET ME PLEASEE!!!" Hinata Asked/Demanded.

Suddenly a black hole appeared and out came a young boy in a black cloak.

"I think im lost, you guy need something?" The boy asked.

"your from the akatsuki arent you?!" Yelled Akamaru getting ready for battle.

"ys... hi im konohamaru!! im going to be the akatsuki leader one day!!"

"... yeah right.... shrimp"

"Hey I may be small but I have great powers!!"

And with that Konohamaru took out a kunai knife and put it into the ground. The kunai turned into a naked Lady. Only smoke was between complete sight and blurriness. Hinata covered her eyes. Akamaru growled, since hes a dog he didnt really care. Shino fainted.

"The heck kind of trick is that dork!" Akamaru Scolded.

"sh-shut up!! Im still learning from Naruto nii chan" Konohamaru defended. Hinata snapped back into shape and walked toward Konohamaru.

"You know Naruto kun?!" Hinata asked loudly.

"y-yeah I met him 2 days ago in _Bleach,_he should still be there if you hurry it up"

"Oh thank you Mr. Bad guy sir!"

".... truth is... im a cosplayer... im cosplaying as one of the Akatsuki. Im not one at all!" konohamaru explained.

"heh what a waste of time... NOW GET THAT THING YOU OF HERE!!" Akamaru shouted while pointing at the Naked person. Konohamaru got rid of it quickly.

" Thats it im going back to _Spirited Away_" Konohamaru proclaimed.

And so our heroes went back to the gummi ship and took off for _bleach._ Tenten saw them off.

"hey tenten what did I miss?" A bushy eyebrowed in green tights asked.

"Oh just seeing off a good old friend." tenten said with a sad smile knowing that Hinata will get into some dangerous situations.

**Welcome to the Soul Society**

"...." Shino started twitching.

"whats the matter Shino kun?" Hinata asked worryingly.

"Shino has been here before" Akamaru started. "He was traveling the worlds for an inspection. He came here and was tied up and experimented on. Thats how he got his bugs."

"thats horrible! Poor Shino kun"

"im fine... and I can hear you guys from here" Shino said.

They finally Got off the Gummi ship and started to explore...

**End**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: How to get away from the Ice prince

Shino decided to guard the Gummi ship but Akamaru and Hinata could tell that he was just scared of what would become of him when he goes out but they didnt say anything.

"So Shino kun must be scared huh?" Hinata asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"I guess. Before that he only liked playing with bugs, never using them for weapons until the freak showed up and... well you know the rest" Akamaru explained.

"I suppose" Hinata sighed. She felt sorry for Shino.

"You there stop!!" A boy with white hair yelled.

"Oh crap!! We've been caught!" Akamaru said shocked.

"I think its our fault for walking around in the open" Hinata pointed out.

"good point"

"maybe next time we should keep quiet and undercover?"

"Yes sir!"

"Im still here!!" The white haired boy yelled.

"yeah yeah chibi san" Akamaru said.

"What did you call me?!?!?!" The white haired boy yelled out of anger.

"Oh my apologies. My name is Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. And you are?" Hinata introduced.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, now who are you and why are you here?!!" Toushiro demandingly asked.

"Akamaru, Inuzuka Akamaru. We are here to find a boy named Naruto Uzumaki" Akamaru responded.

"I see, im sorry but theres no one here by the name of Naruto Uzumaki"

"then how the hell do you explain him?" Akamaru pointed to a boy crawling on the floor calling out for ramen.

"Naruto kun!!" Hinata ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hina... chan... Ramen!!" Naruto said exhaustingly.

"Akamaru kun we need ramen stat!! Naruto kun's life is at stake!!" Hinata told akamaru.

"Right!!" Akamaru left and came back with Ramen. Naruto immediately dug into the Ramen like a Dog with its food.

"Ahhh that was good. Thanks Hina chan!" Naruto thanked and grinned.

"Now tell me what are you doing here Naruto kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh im here cause I heard that Sasuke came here not too long ago!"

"Really?"

"yeah, I think we just missed him though"

"why do you think that?"

"Because he left a note saying 'Dobe I know your chasing after me, idiot I could smell your ramen from a mile away hate Sasuke'"

"Thats pretty harsh"

"I know right!!!"

"IM HERE TOO!!" Toushiro and Akamaru yelled in unison.

"Sorry Hitsugaya san, Akamaru kun" Hinata apologized using one of the cutest looks shes ever had. She didnt realize it but the boys sure did.

"uh its fine..." Toushiro said while coving up a blush. 'Damn she looks do cute' He thought.

" Whatever" Akamaru was not affected by her look. To him, shes just a human.

"Hina chan" Naruto's eyes just glittered. He was so proud that she used that look against them.

"You guys seem pretty harmless but your still not allowed here, please exit the premises." Toushiro asked of them. Quickly Akamaru ran back to the gummi ship. Hinata dragged Naruto along the way to the gummi ship.

"what took you guys?" Shino asked.

"No time, just go!!" Akamaru said.

"I got Naruto kun!" Hinata added.

"Cool ship" Naruto admired. And so they teleported onto the ship and left the soul society.

**Btw the answer is: Make a Extremely Cute face**

Chapter 4: Your going to eat my soul?

On the gummi ship Naruto seemed to taking a liking to Shino's room.

"Nice room!! but you need to get rid of these bugs!!" Naruto commented.

"no, I like the bugs there." Shino defended.

"Thats disgusting!"

"its who I am"

"You mean your a giant bug?!?!"

"no... there are bugs coursing through my veins though"

"EW!"

"Shut up"

"By the way Lemme see your eyes! Do they look like a Bugs eyes?"

"I dont have eyes"

"EWWW! Thats Gross man!"

"um... Dinners ready.." Hinata announced shyly.

"YES DINNER!!" Naruto and Akamaru yelled happily.

Hinata gave Naruto ramen, Akamaru steak and Shino a giant plate of fruit.

"Hinata." Shino called.

"yes Shino kun?" Hinata asked.

"Im not a bug, I can eat human food."

"Oh im sorry"

"its fine, ill just eat this but could I please also have some soup?"

"Sure right away!!" And Hinata went back into the kitchen to cook some soup.

"Hey Akamaru, looks like Shino is using poor Hina chan as a maid." Naruto brought up.

"Well in his house he is surrounded up maids and he has never had a female friend, so I guess Hinata is a maid to him" Akamaru answered.

Hinata came back with the soup and Shino finished it up quickly.

"Guys we're here" Akamaru shouted out.

"Oh, where exactly is here?" Naruto Questioned Akamaru.

"Welcome to Su- something. I dont know its name!" Akamaru said.

Akamaru went into the teleporter without a second thought. Naruto felt uneasy inside the teleporter. Hinata was just, calm and Shino decided to stay on the gummi Ship. And so the teleported into the building. Oh boy did they teleport at a Bad time.

"WOOHOO!! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE!! I NEED A FIGHT!!" A blue headed boy screamed out.

" So this is a school of nut cases" Naruto said.

"probably..." Akamaru agreed.

"sh you two they might hear you!" Hinata told them

"Oh are you two new here?" Black*Star asked Naruto and Akamaru. Before they could reply someone called out for Black*Star.

"Black*Star there you are!" A long black haired women ran toward black*star.

"Ah Tsubaki there you are!!" Black*Star greeted the women.

"Who are your new friends Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"My next opponents! Want to watch the fight?" Black*Star answered the question and added another question.

"No thanks, you shouldnt fight in school Black*Star" Tsubaki scolded Black*Star.

"um.. excuse me... but have you seen a boy named 'Sasuke' or some people called 'The Akatsuki'?" Hinata asked.

"well--" Tsubaki was cut off.

"Yo Black Star" A White haired boy greeted.

"Hey Tsubaki!" a dirty Blonde haired girl greeted as well.

"Yo" 2 blond girls and 1 black haired with 3 white lines boy said in unison.

"Ah Soul! Liz Patti Kid!" Black Star called out while giving props to the white haired boy.

" excuse me but... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!" Akamaru asked/yelled.

"Hi my name is Maka Albern and this is Soul Eater, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patti" Maka introduced everyone.

"Hello my name is Hinata hyuuga. This is Akamaru and Naruto" Hinata introduced as well.

"Well then hello!"

"Hello to you too Albern san"

"you guys arent students are you?"

"No, why?"

"this is a school for weapons and mech people only, you must leave."

"Hey before we leave we need answers! Have you seen a Boy named Sasuke or a group called The akatsuki!!" Akamaru demanded Answers.

" Sasuke?... hmm I met him and he told me to give this note to a boy named 'Naruto'" Black*Star told them. Black*Star gave the note to Naruto.

_Dear Dobe,_

_Your getting closer to me so I guess since we are best friends that I will tell you a little riddle as to where I am. _

_Roses are red Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and Hinata is too. Across the bridge to eternity is eternal snow._

_If Hinata is reading this note as well then I may as well say something. I love hinata so back off Dobe!_

_Hate Sasuke_

"That jackass!!" Naruto complained about how Sasuke treats him even though notes.

"h-he w-what?!" Hinata was in Shock. If he loved her then why didnt he take her too? Why did he treat her badly the last time they met? Why was she so Happy?

"Its okay Hina chan!! Ill get that numb skull back!!" Naruto proclaimed

"Hey look theres something at the back" Akamaru said.

_P.S: Black*Star is like a smarter version of Naruto. Although everyone is Smarter then you Naruto._

"I HATE HIM!!" Naruto Shouted out.

**The end**

TBC

_**Sorry it was so short... My youtube account was deleted and ive been moping for awhile!! Dont worry im going to update all my in progress stories Soon!!**_

_**-Sasuke1010**_


End file.
